


It’s my turn to protect you back.

by Imasuckerforships



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Children Having Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Who else ships these two adorable Beans?, be kind to me pls, remembering, wanna see who else ships these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: !!!!Major spoilers for Manga and Anime!!!!Gabi and Flaco are trapped in that room on the escaping ship with Annie, they end up discussing Falcos reveal of his feelings.
Relationships: Gabi Braun & Falco Grice, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	It’s my turn to protect you back.

Falco and Gabi sat on the cold floor.  
Someone had blocked the door.  
They guessed it was Annie.  
Falco and Gabi needed to be with the others. Falco has the jaw Titan!  
He looked over to Gabi.  
They had grown closer.  
She had learned to accept other eldians as humans he thinks.  
She looks older.  
There both 13. Both had different reasons for trying to become the armoured Titan.  
Gabi because she was his cousin.  
Falco to save Gabi.  
Because he had feelings for her.  
It was obvious.  
At least his brother colt agreed so.  
His brother would make fun of him.  
Teasing him.  
Telling him there’d be no way that Gabi could like a pip-squeak like him.  
He guessed he was right but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to dave her. Nothing would.  
He guessed he got this devotion because of the past Jaw titans.  
Ymir, protected Historia. She seemed to protect her to the end.  
Falco guessed that’s how he’d go.  
Saving her.  
He looked over to the girl next to him.  
She smiled to him, and he suddenly felt a lot better.  
“Gabi. What are we going to do?”  
She sighed, fiddling with her hair.  
“I’m not sure. We can’t just stand back though Falco.”  
He hummed in agreement.  
He knew one thing, anywhere this girl went he’d follow. She was his forever girl.  
“I know. Listen. I’m getting memories of the last holders. Of the beast Titan aswell. Maybe they could help? Some special Jaw power?”  
She kept a straight face.  
“Falco. It’s not the time for jokes. I’m sorry but.. We have to help them.”  
“We can’t escape. Annie’s watching the door.”  
Gabi growled.  
She wasn’t one to give up.  
“Gabi. You.. Your not one to give up. But we’ll get out chance ok? We’re eldians. You’ve killed people. I mean. You shot Erens head of.”  
Gabi chuckled, “Yeah.. What was that spine? That came out of his.. Oh.. I don’t think you where awake. Never mind.”  
He smiled and she moved a little closer to him.  
“I-We.. Never finished our conversation earlier. Kinda where in a rush.. and.. Uh.. You.. Wanted to become armour to save me?”, She mumbled, nervously. It didn’t seem very much like Gabi to him.  
He nodded to stunned to say anything. He was sure he was going to die. But.. He’s alive and..  
“Ah..”, She gasped and blushed at him.  
She pushed him away.  
“Don’t look at me like that..”  
He grinned.  
“Like what?”  
She sheepishly looked st him, one of her hands covering her mouth, her cheeks flared up.  
“Like that.. Like you like me.”  
“I.. Look at everyone like that Gabs.”  
“No. That look. Your eyes lit up. I..”, She trailed of.  
“I... Ripped your arm band of to show we’re moving on from before. To show I care for you like you did for me. I was a bit lost for words so I used my fists.”  
He chuckled, “Sounds like you.”  
She nodded.  
“But... Falco.. You like me? Like.. Like-Like me?”  
He nodded this time staring st the metal wall across from them.  
She gasped a little, her words caught in her throat again.  
“You.. Told me months ago. That you where going this to protect me. Remember?”  
He nodded.  
“I... Uh..”  
He glanced into her brown eyes.  
“You kinda got a bit confused.”  
She shrugged back, looking into his pools.  
She wouldn’t admit it but she would protect this boy the same.  
He’s thrown himself infront of her to protect her 3 times. He’s protected her. He’s cared for her.  
He calmed her down. He’s only tried to do the right thing.  
He risked his life coming here.  
He risked his life when she shot Sasha.  
He risked his life with the wine bottle.  
He risked his life against many things.  
He... Does like her...  
She leaned over and kissed his forehead. Holding his hot cheeks, smelling his blonde hair.  
“I’m not now. Listen.. What ever you do. I’m with you. It’s my turn to protect you back.”  
Falco blinked, his face red.  
“Uh.. O-K.”  
She sat back down and punched his shoulder.  
“Don’t expect me to kiss you again.”  
He grinned.  
“Don’t expect me not to.. Babe.”  
She blinked and felt her heart beat faster, unlike in battle it filled with a certain happiness, her stomach doing flips.  
She punched him in the shoulder.  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“Why? Oh.. Your cheeks are red!”  
She grumbled but peeked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
He was her mission now.  
She was his mission now.  
Protect them.  
At all costs.


End file.
